


Comfort

by Halyr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halyr/pseuds/Halyr
Summary: What if the Soulstone was more comforting to the souls inside?





	Comfort

The soulstone wasn't the place I expected. It was a scary place, in my mind, but, now... It seems so odd.  
It wasn't a blank space, there is no devil or god where I am. It just seems like a strange, cluttered, environment. No physics seems to apply. There are trinkets, and people floating, and houses, apartments, cut into open pieces. It was all like that scene of Alice in Wonderland, where Alice falls down the rabbit hole. Im stuck falling like her, down, down, down. Way down, until it seems like I'm falling up.  
Finally I stop. I glanced down at my feet, nothing is touching it, no surface laying beneath or above me. Only a nice sunset, facing myself from a disconnected window. To my left is a desk. My desk. I recognize every scratch and silly drawing on it's surface. On top laid something I hadn't seen since I was 5 years old.  
It was cinnamon brown, with blue button eyes. It had long floppy ears that was the softest, and a tail that felt like kitten fur. It's simple face stared straight while it sat on the desk.  
Lop Lop.  
My hands reached to hold him in my arms. One of the most familiar things in this strange place, I can't believe he's fine after that dog stole him from my clutches. I hold on to him tightly, his soft body comforted me as I trepidly explored the desk further. In the compartment lied a fuzzy pale sweater, it was hideous, huge, and I loved it. I loved it as another familiar thing, it was a sweater she made for him. A sweater made with larb. I pulled it over myself, amazed at how large it was on my frame.   
I turned to my right and found another familiar thing. Pinned pictures of everyone I love. The left one was taken when he and I were at the local school fair, and I had just won a stuffed bear. The second one was of my friends. The faces all scrunched in laughter. And the last, had only a selfie and an autograph, a gift I remember. I quickly grab them off the inexistent wall and stare. I know them, but I don't know them. I remember what we did, what we shared, what they meant to me... But, who? Who are they? The names are faded. Who is he? Who is she? Why am I here? How exactly did get here?  
I slide my body down on to my bed that appeared at my right. The desk is gone, and I am stuck again. My skin is itching and the coldness of the open space seems to strike me. I curl up, into a protective warm ball. The comforter covering my head like a hood and wrapping my body. I hold Lop-Lop close to my face and squeeze my eyes close. I wish he was here, I wish she was here, I wish they were all here and could take me back. I curl smaller and smaller.   
I want to go back.  
I want to go home.  
But, where is home?

**Author's Note:**

> I made up Lop Lop  
> Also Im sorry but I made it up as I went so Canon probably wasn't like this.   
>  Basically the idea is the soulstone doesn't only take souls inside it, but it also holds objects that comfort the souls inside too


End file.
